Los viejos tiempos
by Vikokaoru
Summary: Los años han pasado, ahora Dick es Batman y Wally es Flash. Sin embargo, para Wally ambos siguen siendo los mismos niños deseosos de aventuras nuevas. Pre-reboot. Wally/Dick y Wally/Linda .


La historia está dividida en dos partes, ambas narradas desde el POV de Wally. Es posible que haya errores, lo escribí rápidamente para el cumpleaños de una amiga. La primera parte se centra en los Teen Titans (un poco creciditos, aunque al principio no se vea así), y la segunda nos sitúa en la JLA. No recuerdo si ellos dos estuvieron juntos en la JLA (Recuerdo a Wally y Bruce, pero me parece que cuando Dick está en ella Barry ya ha regresado), así que esto puede haber quedado un poquitín inventado (?).

Obvia decir que estos maravillosos personajes no son míos.

* * *

Robin y yo hemos sido colegas durante años. Sin embargo, todavía sigo alucinando cada vez que lo veo hacer algún tipo de pirueta. Por cómo se mueve, podría haber nacido balanceándose en una cuerda, como un Tarzán más. Él es un habitante del cielo, mientras que yo estoy unido a la tierra.

No es un mal trato: el pájaro volando y el velocista corriendo. Él puede contemplar todo el mundo a sus pies, como pulgas, como hormigas, pero si levanto la cabeza yo me encuentro con una vista indudablemente mejor. Bueno, no soy yo el que le ha puesto esos pantalones, yo sólo soy la víctima a la que ellos hipnotizan. Sería fácil adelantarle, ir en cabeza, al fin y al cabo podría recorrer medio mundo en lo que él tarda en pestañear, pero el mejor de los velocistas reduciría el ritmo si se enfrentara a ese culo.

Sin embargo tardo poco en sacar los pies del suelo y empezar a caminar por la pared de los edificios, como si fuera el pupilo de Spiderman. Ahora puedo estar a la altura de Robin y hablar con él, y la gravedad ni siquiera tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de que yo le estoy desobedeciendo. ¡Qué sensación! Mirar abajo y que haya vacío, la gente como hormiguitas, y a mi lado un pajarito con plumas muy vistosas. Más allá de la adrenalina, esta sensación de libertad, de hacer lo que me apetece, me produce una felicidad increíble. Casi sin darme cuenta, empiezo a acelerar, y todo se vuelve un borrón a mi alrededor.

¡Correr, saltar, correr, saltar! Y así sorteo cada manzana de Central City, donde ahora estamos.

Y cuanto más rápido voy, más lento es todo. Llega un momento en el que no se oye nada, ni siquiera el viento contra el que lucho me molesta. Cierro los ojos, corro y salto, y vuelo de una manera que nadie en todo el mundo es capaz de sentir. O casi nadie.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que no estoy corriendo, que no siento nada en los pies. Miro hacia abajo. No hay edificios y ahora sí, ahora me estoy cayendo.

Oh, oh.

—¡AAAAaaaaaah!

¡Splash!

Sigo gritando hasta que me quedo sin aliento, y ya no puedo respirar más. Colocándome las gafas me siento como un submarinista. Me dejo caer sin aire hasta el fondo del agua y empiezo a caminar. Oh, hay tiempo hasta volver a reunirme con Robin.

Observo fascinado todo lo que hay a mi alrededor; peces, algunos residuos que no deben de ser muy sanos, restos hundidos, ni que estuviera en el océano. Quizás hasta me encuentre a un tiburón y… no, vale, eso es mucho pedir. Doy una vuelta de campana y veo a Aqualad nadando hacia mí, pero va lento, muy muy lento, y entonces me doy cuenta de que soy yo el que está pensando, se está moviendo muy rápido.

Recupero la noción del tiempo y empiezo a nadar hacia arriba. No debería privar al mundo de mi increíble talento y físico muriéndome ahogado, todas mis fans (aunque Gar tenga más, yo tengo unas cuantas) me estarán esperando.

¡AAAAIRE! ¡Delicioso, bendito aire!

Toso un poco y escupo agua, y para entonces unos ojos emergen del mar.

—Qué te cuentas, Aqualad —saludo con mi irresistible encanto—. ¿Qué te trae por Central?

—Lo mismo que a ti, chico bala —Garth sonríe y se sacude la cabeza—. Por los viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?

Eso suena indudablemente a aventuras. Sonrío con ganas y muevo las piernas hasta acercarme a la orilla de la playa. Me estiro, hago ruiditos muy masculinos y finalmente bostezo un poco. Hay que ponerse en forma.

—Por ahora estamos rastreando, creemos que Doctor Luz no ha salido de aquí —respondo, dándole la espalda y colocando los brazos tras ella—. ¿Subes? He dejado atrás a Robin, al menos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

Se sube a caballito. Las primeras veces eran graciosas, ahora no es más extraño que ver a Robin suspenderse de una cuerda, o que ver una de las flechas-guante de boxeo que tiene Roy.

… Bueno, eso sí es gracioso todavía.

Alcanzo al Chico Maravilla en cuestión de segundos, pero esta vez lo sigo desde el asfalto. De hecho él mismo no tarda mucho en descender, observando la minúscula pantallita que lleva oculta, entre tantas otras cosas, en su traje.

—¿Tienes algo, calzones cortos? —pregunto, muy gracioso yo. Podría decir que me mira mal, pero como no le veo los ojos no estoy muy seguro. Aunque se hace el serio a mí no me engaña, anda que no habremos compartido fechorías de jóvenes superhéroes. Como aquella vez que ideamos una inocente broma contra Superman: nosotros dos, un buen escondite, un cable invisible y un borrador de encerados sujeto contra una puerta semiabierta. Mereció la pena pese al castigo de tío Barry, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que el pequeño Robin Hood se lo hubiera pasado tan bien con el murciélago.

—Está en uno de estos edificios —dice, mirando hacia arriba—. Están abandonados. ¿Dónde está Wonder Girl?

—Estoy aquí, chicos —responde la única voz femenina del grupo.

La Wonder Nena es tan guapa como siempre, claro. Aunque ahora lleva un traje ultra-chulo que parece hecho de estrellas, como si alguien hubiera cogido un trocito de universo y lo hubiera convertido en vestido. Definitivamente bonito, pero no más que el culo de Dick Grayson.

Donna se acerca a nosotros y le pregunta algo a calzones cortos. Odia ese mote. Lo odia más desde que lleva pantalones largos, pero yo le digo igualmente que ningún traje de Nightwing podría quitarle ese nombre, igual que en mi cabeza es Dick y es Robin, no es nada más.

Y ahora estamos los cuatro planeando cómo abatir, por enésima vez (¿cuántas van ya, ochocientas noventa y quince?), al Doctor Luz. Seguimos creciendo, las hormonas se disparan, y mientras yo miro a Dick todo lo seriamente que puedo sigo viendo en él al pequeño pajarillo que revolotea junto a nosotros la primera vez que nos unimos. El jefe del grupo, sí, y ya no tan bajito, es cierto, pero tan cierto como que soy Kid Flash él siempre va a ser Robin. Mi colega Robin, mi compañero de andaduras. Cuanto más lo miro y más lo conozco sé que jamás podría sustituir a Batman, tan cierto como que yo no seré nunca Flash.

Y, mientras pienso eso, los años pasan…

* * *

¡SHAZAAAM!

Un día, de pronto, nos encontramos en la JLA. Él, con un traje negro. Yo, con un traje rojo. Ambos hemos tomado el nombre de Flash y de Batman debido a tristes sucesos, y mientras yo he recuperado al verdadero Flash, mi tío Barry, ¿dónde está Bruce Wayne?

Finge bien, pero aún así levanta sospechas; y es normal, el pequeño pajarillo puede portarse todo lo seriamente que quiera, puede haber recibido el mismo entrenamiento, pero él es el risueño acompañante del gran murciélago, el personaje divertido del Dúo Dinámico, así que le cuesta mucho llevar esta máscara.

Yo, más afortunado, he logrado quitarme gran parte del peso de la mía.

Ni siquiera recuerdo de qué va la reunión (siempre es lo mismo, uno de los malos ha vuelto y quiere destruirlo todo, y nos toca a nosotros darle una patada en el culo), pero cuando se acaba yo voy hacia Batman, en cuanto sé que Wonder Woman (ah, al verla me acuerdo de Donna y la echo de menos) y Superman (ahora felizmente casado) lo van a dejar en paz.

—Batman, tengo que hablar contigo.

Suspira y cree que son más estrategias, porque a veces al ponerse la máscara se olvida de que yo soy su viejo amigo Wally. Le sonrío con mi picardía habitual y casi podría ver cómo se relaja de pronto. Desaparecemos por la puerta y él se monta en su batmóvil. Yo soy el copiloto.

—¿Te acuerdas de los viejos tiempos? —pregunto. No suelo tocar el tema de la melancolía, pero es que en el fondo soy un romántico.

—Todos los días —al ver su mueca, su sonrisa, de pronto tengo ganas de que se quite esa odiosa máscara negra, pero no, no lo hará. Miro sus manos y me doy cuenta de que está puesto el piloto automático. ¿Hacia dónde? ¿La Batcueva, el fin del mundo? Me da igual, mi cerebro dividido y yo aceptamos cualquier cosa.

Suelto el suspiro más relajado del mundo y mis músculos se echan a dormir mientras siento que el tiempo, a mi alrededor, se ralentiza. El segundo que antes duraba un segundo ahora dura dos, tres, y de pronto pasa mucho tiempo antes de que la aguja se mueva. En mi cara no se notará, pero de pronto todo el mundo es mío, puedo hacerlo todo y nadie lo sabría.

Así que le toco suavemente un dedo aprovechando que no se va a notar, es mi pequeño pecado. Amo a Linda, amo a mis hijos, son la razón por la que respiro y por la que he sobrevivido a tanto, pero también está Dick, y él no se va de mi cabeza aunque pasen los años. Linda, mi preciosa, mi inteligente esposa, es mi faro. Pero Dick es el timonel que lleva el barco. Los necesito a los dos, y mientras ella me puede salvar de la fuerza de la velocidad (como tía Iris a Barry), Dick es mi otro yo, es mi compañero, es mi brazo, es mi pierna y es un pulmón.

Cuando aparto la mano, dejo que el mundo vuelva a su ritmo de siempre. Estoy seguro de que no se ha dado cuenta. No importa. No hemos vuelto a hablar de algo parecido a un "nosotros" desde que conocí a Linda. No hay celos, no hay nada, sólo lo inevitable.

—¿No echas de menos hacer tonterías? —pregunto de nuevo, quitándome la máscara. Yo sí puedo hacerlo. Me revuelvo el pelo, que tengo algo apelmazado por esa tontería de Barry y sus trajes cabeza-de-huevo—. Podríamos tratar de revivir al Doctor Luz. Nosotros dos, y Aqualad, y quizás se apunte Arsenal, que últimamente le falta algo de diversión en grupo.

No lo he imaginado: he oído una risilla, una risa de pajarito joven, un niño.

—Sigues siendo Robin —le digo, cerrando los ojos. Bruce, viejo amigo, eres asquerosamente rico y el asiento del batmóvil es asquerosamente cómodo. Seguro que hasta tiene masajeador. A Catwoman le habrá encantado—. No cambias, calzones cortos.

—Tú en cambio cada día estás más arrugado, pelirrojo —¡qué alivio! Por fin ha dejado ese estúpido tono de murciélago y vuelve a ser Dick—. ¿Dónde quieres que te deje? Supongo que Linda te espera.

Mi amada esposa y mis encantadores y odiosos críos.

—Hoy me apetecen aventuras —respondo, clavándole el codo en el brazo—. Salgamos a jugar.

Como él no es Batman y conmigo no tiene por qué serlo, cambia el rumbo del coche y salimos a jugar.


End file.
